High School Drama
by Daddy'sPoetryAngel
Summary: Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Ayame have plans to get with the 4 most hottest guys in their school. Now what starts out as a simple challenge turns into something more. Pairings: Inu/Kag Mir/San Aya/Kou and Rin/Sess. a little OOC


My new story I've been thinking about has now been posted. *grins* I hope you like it!

Disclaimer:

Police officer: Freeze! Put your hands up!

Me: *sigh* Almost got away.

Police officer: Are you Daddy'sPoetryAngel??

Me: *nods head*

Police officer: Well I'd like for you to read your rights to me

Me: *gulp* I have the rights to only the plotting of this story. I have NO rights to any of the Inuyasha characters.

Police officer: *looks at Daddy'sPoetryAngel like she's a lunatic* I think you need to come back with me to the hospital.

Me: *cries out in anguish* NO!! I don't want to go back!!!

Police officer: *drags Daddy'sPoetryAngel into the nearest clinic*

Me: I'll be back. You hear me. I'll be BACK! *laughs like a lunatic*

Lol. Here's the next chappy.

Chapter 1

Challenge of the Week

----------

Life came pluming down upon me. The sight before me will forever be sketched into my mind. My heart raced in time with my shallow breathing. My eyes fell on his golden orbs and stayed there. My face must have turned turned 20 shades of red when he looked right back at me.

My friends decided to break up the connection with a loud, "KAGOME!" My head snapped towards the voice that belonged to my three annoyed friends. "We have been trying to get your attention for the last 15 minutes. What's up with you? Eat lunch and get your head in the game, girl." Ayame said with enthusiasm. I sighed. What were we planning for this week?

Rin grinned suddenly and all eyes turned to her. Her big brown eyes were glowing with mischief. I swallowed. When Rin was like this she meant business and she'd get her way. Sango couldn't take the silence any longer, "What is it?? Come on spill Rin!"

Rin rolled her eyes and sighed, grumbling, "I wanted the pause to get more intense Sango. You sure did ruin my mood."

Sango let out a breath of frustration, "So you're saying you have nothing?"

"No. I am not saying that. All I was saying was I wanted everyone to get a little more creeped out and start wondering what the deal was. Now you have ruined that moment. It's quite awful if you think about it." Sango was fuming. She started to open her mouth to say some sort of come back but I cut in.

"So what is your idea for this week Rin? Who we after now? Last week was awful you know. Now Hojo won't leave me alone after you told us we needed to go after the sweetest boy in this school. I did not want to be buying lunch for 3 months and now I'm wondering if I'd rather be buying than have some guy stalking me. So please let it be a little more inventive Rin...PLEASE." I told her desperately.

She grinned again in that awful, scary way she did and said, "We are going to go after the four most hottest guys in this school and we have to get them to fall in love with us." At the mention of the Hot Fours (the Clan is what I'll be writting down so it can be shorter) Ayame's head swiveled towards Rin. Ayame's grin matched Rin's only with more hints to how she felt about it.

Sango who was sitting next to me, I saw turn red. From anger or embarrassment I did not know. She kept opening and closing her mouth as if to object but she knew that once one of us has an idea then we all have to go with it. We were the ones in this school who could take any challenge thrown out. We had to do it.

My mind was racing with excitement but I didn't let it show. I kept my feelings locked inside. Then I remembered something and my heart shattered.

"Wait guys. The Clan have girlfriends, how are we going to get them to fall for us when they got girls?" My mind knew that this was something we couldn't do. This challenge was way to far out there. Besides the Clan had the most annoying girlfriends in the world.

Inuyasha was with Kikyo and all Kikyo loved about Inuyasha was his money. Sesshoumaru was with Kagura who just liked him for his looks. Miroku had gotten with Kanna who in a way had a crush on him and was only following her sister. Deep down inside I felt sorry for Kanna who had to deal with Miroku's pervertedness (is that a word?). Then there was Kouga who was with Jakotsu who liked Kouga for his popularity level. I shook my head, those girls were stuck to them like glue and wouldn't let them out of their sight.

I looked over at Rin with defeat but Rin was still perky and excited, to my confusion. The Clan was taken, why was she so enthusiastic? What came out of Rin's mouth made me gape at her.

"So?"

Sango stuttered a nervous reply, "B-because they're taken?" Sango was as confused as I was. What was Rin thinking?

Rin spoke again only this time she spoke with calm in her voice. "That's part of the whole challenge, girls. We'll start tomorrow. Also we have rules. First, (she held out her thumb) they have to break up with their current girlfriends. Secound, (she held out her index finger) we only have one week to do this like always. Third, (middle finger) they have to kiss you. Fourth, (ring finger) there has to be a date. And lastly Fifth, (pinkie struck out) if you don't do this challenge then you'll have to race around the school building with only your bra and underwear on and scream out who your crush is. So choose your pick."

Sango got up from her seat. My eyes followed her curiously as she said. "Where would you like me to hang my clothes at?" Rin was certainly surprised by her choice and didn't know what to say.

After a moment of silence Sango laughed out loud and continued on. "I'm only yanking your chain Rin. You think I'd actually go around the school in only my underwear and bra? Plus yelling out who my crush is?" Sango laughed again holding her side. "See Rin THAT'S how you should hold a pause for dramatic effect."

Rin instantly narrowed her eyes at Sango. Ooh and if looks could kill... Right then though the bell rang and Rin was delayed until she met up with Sango after school to deliver her payback.

I grinned at Sango as we left for fifth period, "One day Rin is going to get you back so hard you're going to regret it." Sango only gave a shrug of indifference.

I shook my head in despair as the science class door came into view.

I better get myself ready for tomorrow morning, I told myself, as I watched Inuyasha go in with Kikyo at his hip. It was going to be an exciting week for the Clan.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

Alright viewers what did ya think? Was it bad? Anything misspelled? Anything wrong with how I put it together? Hm-mm?

Well I hope ya liked it. If you wish for me to continue please tell me in your reviews. I'm not pretty devoted to this one story right now since I still have "I Wish" to continue but I can try and do both at the same time. I will tell you it won't be easy. So if you're patient enough to wait for an update then by all means I will update.

First though you Must, MUST review. Thank You. Till my next chappy peeps. ^_^


End file.
